internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
1990 ICC Trophy
| champions = | count = 3rd | participants = 17 | matches_played = | attendance = | player_of_the_series = | most_runs = Nolan Clarke (523) | most_wickets = Eddo Brandes (18) | official_website = | previous = 1986 ICC Trophy | next = 1994 ICC Trophy }} The 1990 ICC Trophy was a limited-overs cricket tournament held in the Netherlands between 4 June and 23 June 1990. It was the fourth ICC Trophy tournament to be staged, and the first to be held outside England. It was also the first ICC Trophy competition to have a title sponsor, being known officially as the Unibind ICC Trophy. As in previous Trophies, matches were played over 60 overs a side and with white clothing and red balls. Zimbabwe won the competition for the third successive time, winning every game they played in the tournament, and as winners qualified for the 1992 World Cup. Shortly after the Trophy had been staged, Zimbabwe were in any case promoted to Full Member status of the ICC. Competition format 17 teams took part in the tournament. They were divided into four groups of unequal size, three having four members and the last having five. The top two sides from each group went forward to a second round of group matches, with two groups of four. Oddly, the terms "Group A" and "Group B" were re-used for the second round rather than "Group E" and "Group F", despite the Plate competition (see below) using the letters G and H for its groups! From each of the second-round groups, the top two teams qualified for the knockout stages of semi-finals and final. (A third-place playoff match was also planned, but was cancelled because of bad weather.) The nine sides that had not made the second round were entered into a consolation "Plate" competition. This consisted of two groups, one of four and one of five, with no knockout stages. In all group stages, where teams finished with equal points totals, run rate was used to separate them. First round Teams *'Group A:' Canada, Malaysia, Singapore, Zimbabwe *'Group B:' Bangladesh, Bermuda, Fiji, Kenya *'Group C:' Denmark, East and Central Africa, Gibraltar, USA *'Group D:' Argentina, Hong Kong, Israel, Netherlands, Papua New Guinea Summary of results :Note: the winning team is always given first. Italics indicate the side winning the toss. Group A * Canada (118/2) beat Singapore (108ao: MJ Prashad 4-21) by eight wickets. * Zimbabwe (81/1: A Flower 56*) beat Malaysia (80ao: AJ Traicos 4-10) by nine wickets. * Canada (153/2: P Prashad 52*) beat Malaysia (148ao: A Stevens 56; BB Seebaran 4-34) by eight wickets. * Zimbabwe (109/0: GW Flower 53*, GA Paterson 52*) beat Singapore (108ao: Jarvis 4-21) by ten wickets. * Zimbabwe (215ao: GW Flower 70) beat Canada (147ao) by 68 runs. * Singapore (151/6: B Balakrishnan 55*) beat Malaysia (147ao) by four wickets. Group B * Bangladesh (190/7) beat Kenya (189/9) by three wickets. * Fiji (206/9: VSJ Campbell 55) beat Bermuda (148ao) by 58 runs. * Bangladesh (175ao) beat Bermuda (139ao) by 36 runs. * Kenya (169/6) beat Fiji (168/8: CAC Browne 66*) by two wickets. (50 overs a side) * Bangladesh (193/7) beat Fiji (189ao) by three wickets. * Bermuda (280ao: W Smith 57, T Smith 54) beat Kenya (214/9) by 66 runs. Group C * USA (198/7: ZA Amin 53) beat Gibraltar (103ao: KR Khan 4-11, ZA Amin 4-29) by 95 runs. (50 overs a side) * Denmark (197/9: S Mikkelsen 54*) beat East and Central Africa (94ao: OH Mortensen 4-30) by 103 runs. * Denmark (129/3) beat Gibraltar (128ao: OH Mortensen 4-27) by seven wickets. * No result between USA (404/9: E Peart 101, H Blackman 100; FM Sarigat 4-76) and East and Central Africa (44/2). * Replay of above game: USA (186/5: H Blackman 63; BR Bouri 4-44) beat East and Central Africa (184ao: R Benjamin 5-27) by five wickets. * Gibraltar (124/3) beat East and Central Africa (123ao: H Patadia 55; R Brooks 4-18) by seven wickets. * USA (224/8: E Peart 59; N Bindslev 4-53) beat Denmark (212ao: JS Jensen 57) by 12 runs. Group D * Papua New Guinea (265/7: T Ao 88, T Raka 59*) beat Argentina (98o) by 167 runs. * Netherlands (402/4: R Gomes 169*, NE Clarke 154) beat Israel (64ao: SW Lubbers 4-13) by 338 runs. * Israel (129/9) beat Argentina (127ao: A Moss 5-27) by one wicket. * Netherlands (184/3: NE Clarke 116*) beat Hong Kong (178/7) by seven wickets. * Papua New Guinea (220/7: R Ila 56, C Amini 50) beat Hong Kong (184ao: DA Jones 71; K Loi 5-34) by 36 runs. * Netherlands (302/7: RP Lefebvre 109*, NE Clarke 61) beat Argentina (79ao) by 223 runs. * Hong Kong (230/9: NP Stearns 57; AG Morris 4-38) beat Argentina (164ao: GWA Ferguson 57; D Paull 5-27, S Tariq 4-34) by 63 runs. * Papua New Guinea (190ao: T Ao 59) beat Israel (133/9) by 57 runs. (50 overs a side) * Hong Kong (323/4: J Marsden 150, MN Sabine 60*, SN Krishna Kumar 58) beat Israel (179ao: DN Brettell 4-53) by 144 runs. * Netherlands (237ao: TBM de Leede 50) beat Papua New Guinea (77ao) by 160 runs. First round group tables Teams highlighted in yellow qualified for the second round. Second round Teams *'Group A:' Kenya, Papua New Guinea, USA, Zimbabwe *'Group B:' Bangladesh, Canada, Denmark, Netherlands Summary reports Group A Zimbabwe continued their winning ways with three victories to top the table. They started with a straightforward nine-wicket victory over Papua New Guinea: the Papuans, having won the toss and decided to bat, fell to 44/4 before recovering a little to post 133ao, but it was never likely to be enough and so it proved as the Zimbabweans reached 134/1 thanks to Andy Flower's 80*. In the next match, having put the USA in to bat, 5-22 from Eddo Brandes kept the Americans down to 131ao, with Zimbabwe then strolling to 132/3 (Grant Flower 52*) and a seven-wicket win. Finally Zimbabwe were inserted by Kenya but compiled 259/9 (AH Omarshah 69), tight bowling keeping their opponents down to 126/6, 133 runs adrift. Kenya were the other qualifiers for the semi-finals, on run rate. They restricted the USA to 162ao after the Americans had chosen to bat, then an unbeaten 79 from Maurice Odumbe guided them to 163/4 and victory by six wickets. Next, however, Papua New Guinea, winning the toss and batting, posted 230ao thanks to 55 by Amini and no less than 54 extras; this profligacy with the ball cost them the game as they fell to 193ao (MO Odumbe 64) and a 37-run defeat. Finally in Group A, the USA chose to bat first against the Papuans, and their choice was vindicated as their shaky-looking 190ao (KR Khan 52) turned out to be more than sufficient, E Daley claiming 4-35 as the United States recorded a 67-run triumph. Group B The Netherlands won Group B on run rate from Bangladesh, despite losing their first match to Canada by 21 runs. Having put Canada in, Eric Dulfer's 5-38 was overshadowed by D Singh's 64 as the North Americans recovered from 79/6 to put up 199ao; the Dutch could manage only 178/8 from their 60 overs. The Netherlands made amends by annihilating Bangladesh by 161 runs in their next game, choosing to bat first and posting 309/7 (NE Clarke 83, RP Lefebvre 75) despite having been 27/2 at one stage, before running through the entire Bangladeshi order for 148; then winning an all-European affair with Denmark. Again winning the toss and batting, the Dutch team were restricted to a moderate 176ao (GJAF Aponso 54; SRM Sorensen 4-43) but ended up winning by 54 runs having bowled out the Danes for 122. Bangladesh were the final side through to the semis. Asked to field first by Denmark, A From-Hansen made 57 and JS Jensen 50 out of the Danes' 233/9, but Nurul Abedin (85) and Akram Khan (50) were the Asians' heroes as they reached 235/7 with just two balls to spare. The Bangladeshis enjoyed a far more comfortable 117-run win against Canada in their other game: inserted by the Canadians, Bangladesh produced a total of 265/6 (Nurul Abedin 105, Faruk Ahmed 56) before dismissing their opponents for 148, only opener Ingleton Liburd (60) showing fight for Canada. Finally, Denmark's decision to ask Canada to bat first proved correct as the Canadians were bowled out for 142, Denmark cruising to 143/4 for a six-wicket victory. Second round group tables Teams highlighted in yellow qualified for the semi-finals. Plate Teams *'Group G:' Bermuda, Gibraltar, Israel, Singapore *'Group H:' Argentina, East and Central Africa, Fiji, Hong Kong, Malaysia Summary of results :Note: the winning team is always given first. Italics indicate the side winning the toss. Group G * Singapore (112/3) beat Israel (111ao) by seven wickets. * Bermuda (320/9: R Hill 100, AC Douglas 63*; R Brooks 4-42) beat Gibraltar (140ao: S Chinnappa 53) by 180 runs. * Gibraltar (146/4: S Chinnappa 51*) beat Singapore (144ao: B Balakrishnan 60; A Raikes 4-30) by six wickets. * Bermuda (291/7: NA Gibbons 68) beat Singapore (83ao: R Leverock 4-14) by 208 runs. * Gibraltar (270/5: C Robinson 79*) beat Israel (269/9: H Awasker 66, S Erulkar 54) by five wickets. * Bermuda (85/3: AL Manders 52*) beat Israel (84ao: G Brangman 4-9) by seven wickets. Group H * Fiji (288/8: J Sorovakatini 63, CAC Browne 52) beat Argentina (220ao: MD Morris 61) by 68 runs. * East and Central Africa (180/8) beat Malaysia (131ao: BR Bouri 3-15 inc hat-trick) by 49 runs. (50 overs a side) * Argentina (188/7: ME Ryan 76*) beat East and Central Africa (184ao) by three wickets. * Hong Kong (169/7) beat Malaysia (168ao: S Bell 61) by three wickets. * Malaysia (246/9: A Stevens 102, M Saat Jalil 53) beat Argentina (91ao: MA Muniandy 4-17) by 155 runs. * Fiji (185/4: CAC Browne 65, J Sorovakatini 57) beat Hong Kong (182ao: ND Maxwell 4-30) by six wickets. * Hong Kong (204/7) beat East and Central Africa (203ao: S Tariq 4-46) by three wickets. * Fiji (147/2: ND Maxwell 84) beat Malaysia (146ao) by eight wickets. * Fiji (214/9) beat East and Central Africa (119ao) by 95 runs. (50 overs a side) Plate group tables Semi-finals Kenya v Netherlands Winning the toss, Kenya elected to bat first, but must have been rueing their decision when the Dutch bowlers reduced them to a precarious 52/5. The main destroyer was Bakker, who took an outstanding 6-41 from his 11.4 overs, with solid support (3-39) coming from Lefebvre. The Kenyans recovered to post a decent total of 202ao thanks mainly to a sixth-wicket partnership of 115 between Aasif Karim (53) and Muslim Kanji (52). In reply, the Netherlands were themselves in a spot of bother when two quick wickets for Tito Odumbe reduced them to 15/2, but that was as bad as it got as they eased their way to 205/5 with 22 balls to spare, Tim de Leede top-scoring with an unbeaten 56. Bangladesh v Zimbabwe Bad weather meant that these two sides met a day late, on the day originally scheduled to host the third-place play-off, which was cancelled as a result. Bangladesh won the toss and put Zimbabwe in to bat, a decision which seemed to be paying dividends as the African side suffered a disastrous start and staggered to 37/4 with Gholam Nousher (3-47) doing most of the damage. However, the experience and skill of two of Zimbabwe's future Test batsmen, skipper David Houghton (91) and Eddo Brandes (66*, his highest ICC Trophy score) guided their side to a healthier 231/7. When their turn came, the Bangladeshis outdid their opponents in the calamitous start stakes by collapsing to 45/5, but they could not match them for recovery: the only resistance came from Minhajul Abedin (57) and Enamul Haque (28), who put on 83 for the sixth wicket. No other stand was worth more than 13, and no other batsman reached double figures, as Bangladesh were dismissed for 147, 84 runs behind. Final Netherlands v Zimbabwe The coin came down in the Netherlands' favour, and they decided to bat, making a solid start to reach 100/2. Five wickets then fell for 39 runs: Ali Shah's 4-56 off 12 overs was rather an expensive return, but despite a knock of 47 from Lubbers, a final Dutch total of 197/9 never looked likely to be enough against a Zimbabwe side who had not lost a game all competition. The Netherlands had some hope when Lefebvre removed both Zimbabwean openers by the time the total had reached 41, but innings of 69 not out from Andy Flower and 45 from Andy Pycroft kept things on track, and the Zimbabweans reached 198/4 and a six-wicket triumph to claim the ICC Trophy with nearly six overs in hand. Leading batsmen Qualification: 250 runs. Leading bowlers Qualification: 14 wickets. :Note: A further seven bowlers took 13 wickets in the tournament. Category:ICC World Cup Qualifier